parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
OSTER project
|- | |- | |} Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/OSTER_project# hide#Songs / Featured Works ##恋スルVOC@LOID (Koisuru VOC@LOID) ##ミクたんのテーマ (Miku-tan no Theme) ##Dreaming Leaf -ユメミルコトノハ- (-Yume Miru Kotonoha-) ##ミラクルペイント (Miracle Paint) ##リンたんのテーマ (Rin-tan no Theme) ##レンたんのテーマ (Len-tan no Theme) ##RING×RING×RING ##フキゲンワルツ (Fukigen Waltz) ##trick and treat ##プリンセス・カウガール・ショー (Princess Cowgirl Show) ##マージナル (Marginal) ##ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル (Piano × Forte × Scandal) ##Around the World ##one more kiss ##ゆきうさぎ (Yuki Usagi) ##恋色病棟 (Koi Iro Byoutou) ##雨のちSweet*Drops (Ame Nochi Sweet*Drops) ##@ ##モーニングコール (Morning Call) ##ユメクイ (Yumekui) ##PIANO*GIRL ##Ladies First ##カラフル×メロディ (Colorful × Melody) ##おひめさまになりたいのッ！ (Ohime-sama ni Naritai no!) ##tete-a-tete ##カラフル×セクシィ (Colorful × Sexy) ##Alice in Musicland ##EAT ME ##三ッ星レシピ (Mitsuboshi Recipe) ##マスマティガール (Mathematics Girl) ##Lollipop Factory ##狐ノ嫁入リ (Kitsune no Yomeiri) ##サマーアイドル (Summer Idol) ##Guilty Rose ##紅蓮の弓矢 (Guren no Yumiya) ##おおかみなんかこわくないッ！ (Ookami Nanka Kowakunai!) ##flower of sorrow ##Music Wizard of OZ ##on the rocks ##くじらライダー (Kujira Rider) ##カンタービレ×パッシオーネ (Cantabile × Passione) ##ミラクルショウタイム (Miracle Showtime) ##歌の棲む家～メゾン初音～ (Uta no Sumu Ie ~Maison Hatsune~) ##魔法みたいなミュージック！ (Mahou Mitaina Music!) #Discography ##KARENT Singles ##Compilation Albums #Gallery Songs / Featured WorksEdit |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} DiscographyEdit KARENT Singleshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/OSTER_project?action=edit&section=3 Compilation Albumshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/OSTER_project?action=edit&section=4 :*DEBUTANTE -''Released: May 11, 2008'' (Song(s) featured: フキゲンワルツ) :*CDで聞いてみて。～ニコニコ動画せれくちょん～ -''Released: July 9, 2008'' (Song(s) featured: 恋スルVOC@LOID) :*DEBUTANTE2 -''Released: September 9, 2008'' (Song(s) featured: プリンセス・カウガール・ショー) :*DEBUTANTE3 -''Released: December 29, 2008'' (Song(s) featured: ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル) :*EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. 初音ミク -''Released: March 4, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: 恋スルVOC@LOID, ミラクルペイント) :*Chiara -''Released: May 17, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: 白いつばさ（Virginal FTN-Remix）) :*君は発泡スチロール -''Released: May 17, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: ロケット宅宙便 (速達FTN-Remix), AFTER SCHOOL CHOCOLATE CUP SHOW) :*EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM -''Released: May 20, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: trick and treat) :*初音ミク-Project DIVA- Original Song Collection -''Released: July 22, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: 雨のちSweet*Drops) :*DEBUTANTE4 -''Released: August 15, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: @') :*初音ミク ベスト～impacts～ -''Released: August 26, 2009 (Song(s) featured: '''intro ～らんらんるー～, 恋スルVOC@LOID) :*初音ミク ベスト～memories～ -''Released: August 26, 2009'' (Song(s) featured: ミラクルペイント) :*VOCALOID SEASON COLLECTION ～SNOW SONGS～ -''Released: February 3, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: ゆきうさぎ) :*初音ミクDVD～impacts～ -''Released: February 10, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: 恋色病棟) :*初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION -''Released: July 28, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: カラフル×メロディ, 恋色病棟) :*MOER feat.初音ミク -2nd anniversary- -''Released: August 11, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: ミラクルペイント, PIANO*GIRL, HAPPY FLOWER SHOOOOOP!!) :*DEBUTANTE5 -''Released: August 14, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: バスルームガーデン) :*retimer -''Released: August 14, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: トリコロール・エア・ライン Tropical Resort Mix, carol FTN-Remix) :*Vocaloid Love Songs ~Girl's Side~ -''Released: September 22, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: 恋色病棟) :*DEBUTANTE6 -''Released: December 31, 2010'' (Song(s) featured: おひめさまになりたいのッ！) :*カラフル×メロディ -''Released: March 9, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: カラフル×メロディ, カラフル×セクシィ) :*JAM POT -''Released: June 12, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: EAT ME) :*VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお) -''Released: June 22, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: PIANO*GIRL) :*The Vocaloid Jazz sessions Vol.2 -''Released: July 19, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: ミラクルペイント) :*10story's -''Released: August 13, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: 狐ノ嫁入リ) :*初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection -''Released: November 9, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: カラフル×メロディ) :*初音ミク DANCE REMIX vol.1 -''Released: December 7, 2011'' (Song(s) featured: 恋スルVOC@LOID（baker remix）) :*変拍子コンピレーションアルバム2「Nice beat.」 -''Released: February 5, 2012'' (Song(s) featured: おおかみなんかこわくないッ！) :*V love 25～Brave Heart～ -''Released: March 12, 2012'' (Song(s) featured: Lollipop Factory) :*100%GUMI宣言! -Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE -''Released: March 14, 2012'' (Song(s) featured: EAT ME) :*cute'n cute'n pop -''Released: April 28, 2012'' (Song(s) featured: POMPADOUR) :*初音ミク 5thバースデー ベスト ～impacts～ -''Released: August 1, 2012'' (Song(s) featured: 恋スルVOC@LOID) :*V Love 25 -Exclamation- -''Released: January 9, 2013'' (Song(s) featured: on the rocks) :*初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection -''Released: March 6, 2013'' (Song(s) featured: サマーアイドル (Game Version), ミラクルペイント (Game Version)) :*ボカロデュエット・コレクション -''Released: March 20, 2013'' (Song(s) featured: サマーアイドル) :*TIME MACHINE -''Released: May 29, 2013'' (Song(s) featured: さよならタイムトラベル) GalleryEdit *Personal *Games *Merchandising https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:OSTER_interview_shot_3.jpg https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:OSTER_interview_shot_2.jpg https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:OSTER_interview_shot.jpg Category:Humans Category:Composers Category:Japanese Category:Females